Flor de fuego
Una flor de fuego '''(Fire Flower' en inglés; 'ファイアフラワー' Faia Furawā'' en japonés) es un objeto que ha aparecido en todos los juegos de la [[Super Smash Bros. (universo)|serie Super Smash Bros.]], que es originario de la [[Mario (universo)|saga de videojuegos de Mario]]. Al usarlo, lanza una llamarada de uso limitado. Si se tira la flor de fuego y luego alguien la toca, la flor "levita" y suelta una pequeña llama. Efecto El efecto de este objeto ha variado poco en las diferentes entregas. Cuando un personaje la tiene en sus manos esta empezará a emitir una llamarada si se pulsa el botón de ataque, dicha llamarada dura en torno a 7 segundos e irá poco a poco disminuyendo su potencia hasta finalmente detenerse. Una vez detenida la llamarada, la flor de fuego solo servirá para ser lanzada sobre el enemigo y causarle daño. Al igual que muchos objetos de esta categoría, cuando un personaje está usando la flor no podrá desplazarse lateralmente ni saltar. Esta última cualidad fue eliminada a partir de Brawl. Descripción de los trofeos En Super Smash Bros. Melee Español right|90px :Flor de Fuego :Cuando agarres este objeto, mantén pulsado el Botón A para que la flor comience a lanzar llamas hasta agotar su potencia. La Flor de Fuego es increíblemente útil cuando quieres empujar a alguien fuera del escenario. En Super Mario Bros., transformaba a Mario en un Mario de Fuego que vestía de modo diferente y podía lanzar bolas de fuego. :*''Super Mario Bros.'' Inglés :Fire Flower :Once you grab this item, press and hold down the A Button to make the flower breathe flames until its power gives out. The Fire Flower is incredibly useful when you want to push someone off the edge of a stage. In Super Mario Bros., it transformed Mario into Fire Mario, changing his garb and enabling him to throw fireballs. :*''Super Mario Bros.'' (10/85) En Super Smash Bros. Brawl Español right|90px :Flor de fuego :Una flor que despide llamas cuando mantienes pulsado el botón de ataque. Las llamas no son eternas; se extinguirán en cuanto se agote la potencia de la flor. También puedes arrojarlas contra tus enemigos para incinerarlos por unos momentos. En Super Mario Bros., estos objetos transformaban al Mario normal en Mario de Fuego.' :*''NES: Super Mario Bros.'' :*''NES: Super Mario Bros. 3'' Inglés :Fire Flower :A flower that breathes flames when you press and hold the attack button. The flames don't last forever, though--after a while, the flower will lose its fiery power. You can also throw Fire Flowers at enemies to set them on fire for a brief moment. In Super Mario Bros., Fire Flowers were used to transform Mario into Fire Mario. :*''NES: Super Mario Bros.'' :*''NES: Super Mario Bros. 3'' En Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS y Wii U Español right|90px :Flor de fuego :Por desgracia, recoger esto no servirá para que tu ropa cambie de color como en los juegos de Mario, pero sigues pudiendo disparar fuego, y eso es lo que importa. No hace mucho daño por sí sola, pero úsala continuamente, ¡y ya verás! Si te aburres de ella, tírasela a tu rival, pero no te esperes una gran explosión ni nada. :*''NES: Super Mario Bros.'' (10/1985) :*''NES: Super Mario Bros. 3'' (02/1990) Pegatina Galería Flor en SSB.jpg|Artwork de la Flor de fuego en Super Smash Bros. Flor de fuego SSB.png|Flor de fuego en el juego de Super Smash Bros. Flor en SSBM.jpg|Flor de fuego en Super Smash Bros. Melee. Mario usando una flor de fuego SSB.png|Mario usando una Flor de fuego en Super Smash Bros. Flor de fuego SSBM.png|Mario usando la Flor de fuego en Super Smash Bros. Melee. Sonic usando la Flor de fuego SSBB.jpg|Sonic usando la Flor de fuego en Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Flor de Fuego en SSB4 (Wii U).png|Una Flor de fuego en Super Smash Bros. para Wii U. Estela usando la Flor de fuego contra Diddy Kong SSB4 (Wii U).jpg|Estela usando la Flor de fuego. Bowser_junto_a_una_flor_de_fuego_en_SSBU.jpg|Bowser junto a una Flor de fuego en Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. Origen [[Archivo:Flor de Fuego Super Mario Bros..png|thumb|Una Flor de fuego como originalmente apareció en Super Mario Bros.]] La Flor de fuego hizo su primera aparición en Super Mario Bros. Cuando el objeto haya sido adquirido, el jugador puede disparar bolas de fuego a los enemigos. Si una bola de fuego golpea a un enemigo, este inmediatamente muere. Las bolas de fuego no dejan de rebotar hasta que lleguen a un enemigo u objeto. Las flores de fuego han aparecido en numerosos juegos de Mario desde entonces y por lo general funcionan del mismo modo. En Super Smash Bros., la flor de fuego dispara un chorro de fuego en vez de una bola. El diseño de la Flor de Fuego también es diferente para casi todos los [[Super Smash Bros. (universo)|juegos de Super Smash Bros.]]: El diseño de las flores de fuego en Super Smash Bros. viene de Super Mario Bros., el diseño de Super Smash Bros. Melee se parece a una margarita, que es el tipo de flor, a partir de Super Smash Bros. Brawl el diseño proviene de New Super Mario Bros. Nombre en otros idiomas Enlaces externos Véase también